champion of Olympus
by ll Forever Knight ll
Summary: This is a what if story about what if Percy was around in ancient Greece and wasn't a son of posiden but son of a mortal: I'm bad with summrys it will be percyxartemis later in the fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Third person POV)

Long long ago in a forest that's name has been forgotten over time was a cave in this cave was three crying girls sat next to a bed these three girls are the fates, Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos, All clad in white dresses with snow white hair.

Now you mite be wondering why the fates would be crying well that's because of who's laying on the bed.

Ananke primordial goddess of destiny laid fading on the bed surrounded by her three beautiful daughters she new she didn't have long left in this world and would soon be sent to the void where her beloved husband chronos primordial god of time was waiting for her.

"Shhh shhh don't cry my children it is my time just as the sun sets and the moon rises nothing lasts forever"

"Sorry mother we are just going to miss u so much" Atropos said with tears in her eyes.

" I know and I am going to miss all of you to but before I go I must warn you that some day there will be child born that's life string you can not control this child will be the key to ether the worlds destruction or its salvation, You must protect this child at all cost for the world is in this child's hands, you will know the child by this mark." Ananke said as she showed her daughters the mark it was a infinity sign two wavy lines that loop one another.

"My time is up goodbye my beautiful daughters I'll give your father your love when I see him." Ananke said with a weak smile as she shimmered out of reality.

"Goodbye mother" Clotho said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Stand up sisters mother wouldn't want us crying over her we will see her one day in the void, Until then we must carry on and do what mother has told us to do we must find this child and protect it at all cost" Lachesis said with determination standing up ready to do her job as one of the fates.

"Yes Lachesis is right we must make sure the child is on our side when the time comes for it to choose whether to save us or burn us all to Gaea." clotho said standing beside her sister.

(3000 years later.). (1000 years after first Titan war)

And with that they searched for the child with the infinity sign but could never find him weeks turn into months months turned into years and years turned into century's that was until they saw something they never thought they would see in there existence.

The fates was walking in a forest out side Athens when they heard a god awful sound.

"Rooooar" they heard and followed the sound till they came upon a boy with black hair and Ocean green eyes who looked no older then 10 fighting the biggest wolf that they ever did seen but this wolf wasn't just any wolf this wolf was Fenrir the god swallower. Fenrir was at least 15ft tall and almost half as wide with piercing yellow eyes and long canine teeth that was seen even with his mouth closed. His fur was as black as night and underbelly as white as snow.

"What is Fenrir doing here I thought he fade with the rest of the Norse gods after Ragnarok?" Clotho said with confusion.

"This is bad we must warn the Olympians of Fenrirs return or all mite be lost to his hunger for god flesh" Atropos said with a frightened tone.

"Look!" Lachesis said to both her sisters with amazement in her eyes as she look over to where Fenrir was fighting the black hairs boy.

[Perseus POV]

My name is Perseus son of Jackson and Sabella or as my father calls her sally for short.

"Jack, Perseus, come on let's go!" My mother shouted as she walked out of our small house,"Wouldn't want to make her wait birthday boy" my father said as he walked from behind me over to where my mother was.

We did this every year on my birthday we would go to Athens to buy me a gift last year I got a bow and arrows but I'm not that good with it my father said all I need is practice but no matter how hard I try I just don't seem to be able to get it in the middle of the target so I stopped trying.

"Do you think I can get a sword this year" I asked with excitement, Since I was eight I have wanted a sword but mother always said when I was older and of course father is going to take her sides but still ever year I ask for one hoping that mother will let me have one but now that I'm 11 years old I think she will let me have one.

"Dunno your going have to ask your mother" father said as he walked past me over to the wagon and gave mother a kiss, even after years of being married they still loved one another more and more each day as I looked at my father and mother I released how much alike I am to my father both of us have black hair and ocean green eyes, My father always says that I got his looks and mothers brains.

'One day I hope I find someone to love as much as they love each other.' I though as I was I walked toward my parents.

"OK are you ready to go, Did u do everything dear."my mother asked staring at me with an amused look.

" please let it go that happened one time" I said with frustration as I remembered how on my 7 birthday that I was so excited that I forgot to lock the pigs up and when we got back they was all over the place and I spent all night getting back in the cages.

"I'm just making sure I don't want you out all night getting them back in the cages and coming in smelling like a sewer, took me a week to get the smell out of the house" mother commented with a frown on her face remembering all the Cleaning it took to get rid of the smell.

"Not my fault someone was to lazy to help me" I said looking at my father.

"It was good for you, when I was your age my father would let them out just so I could put them back in, it will make you stronger he would always say, my father my have been a little crazy at times but he was right, Trust me you will thank me when your older." My father said to me as he pulled the rains to start our journey to Athens.

The journey to Athens was as always boring mother and father was talking about how the crops was good this year mother was asking father if we should ask for more money over the better quality of the crops,"No, we made a deal we should honer our part of it ," father said to mother and that was the end of it.

When we was entering the gates of Athens it always amazed me how big the city was with its stone walls at lest 50 feet from the ground soldiers posted all over the walls looking out for attackers, the gate was guarded by at least 12 soldiers, One of the soldiers stopped our wagon as we was passing them,"Stop! What's your business here?" the guard asked in a bored tone as if he couldn't care less about why we are here,"just here to sell the years harvest" father told him as he patted the bags of crops in the back of the wagon,"Very well move along" the guard said after inspecting the crops to see if father was telling the truth or not.

After father sold the crops we went to get something to eat in one of the local taverns.

"So Perseus what should would you like for your birthday?" mother asked me with a smile as we waited for father to order us some food,  
"Well I was hoping to maybe get a sword " I asked in barely a whisper.

"Sorry dear I didn't hear you what is it you want this year?" mother said as she leaned in to make sure she heard me this time.

"A sword, father said I could have one if it was alright with you" I said quickly with hope that with father agreement that I can finally have one.

"I'm sorry dear but your to young to be playing with swords" mother said with a frown.

"But father said that I could get one this year" i said with a sad tone knowing she won't change her mind once she has it set.

"Don't you worry I'll have a nice long chat with your father when we get home" mother said with fury in her eyes.

After that we waited in silence for father to return with our meals,"who's hunger" father asked us with a smile as he sat down and handed us our meals, But he's smile vanished when he saw the look mother was giving him that just screamed your in for it later.

When we finished eating we went around the market to see if there was anything I wanted for my birthday except a sword after a long look through the market something cort my eye it was a gold ring with the face of a lion on it with in its eyes two red diamonds that shined when you look at them.

"How about that ring over there"I asked as I was looking at the ring its beauty and craftsmanship was like nothing I have ever seen.

" OK wait here I will go and get it" father said when he was sure what ring I wanted.

After a bit of dealing father handed the vendor at the stall the right amount of money before he was handed the ring and walked back towards us with a smile on his face,"Here you go son happy birthday" father said as he handed me the box with my new ring in it.

"Thanks father" I said with a smile when I took my ring and fixed it on my middle left hand finger.

As we was leaving the market street we could hear shouting coming from the corner we was walking towards that was getting louder as we walked towards when we turned the corner we could see that a fight has broke out between two men a fruit marketer and a unsatisfied customer, The guards where trying to stop the fight but it was only getting worse the two men was smashing into other stands and people when they hit into a tall man with blond hair the man fell to the ground soon the guards took both men away for disturbing the peace, I watched as the man who had fallen got up but failed to notice that a old looking bracelet was on the ground where he had fallen and must have fell out of his pocket when he fell.

"Hey mister!" I shouted as I ran over to pick up the bracelet that the man had dropped.

The man turned around and I could a look at his face his eye colour changed constantly never the same colour his face was flawless as if it was made from stone, I picked up the bracelet and showed the man his fallen bracelet and said"you dropped this" but instead of taking the bracelet the man just smiled and said"you keep it I'm sure you will have more use for it then I."

"Perseus come on we are going!" My mother shouted to me from where her and father was talking to one of the guards who was asking if they new anything about why the two men was fighting.

"OK I'm coming!, Well thanks mister for the bracelet" I said when I looked away from my mother to the man but he was gone, 'he most have bin in a hurry' I though as I was walking over to my parents.

"What's that you got there?" My father asked looking at the bracelet in my hand,"some man dropped it when I went to hand it back to him he said I would have more use for it and then he disappeared"I said as I inspected the bracelet, The bracelet is a plain old looking bracelet that looks like its made of bronze.  
As we journeyed home father could see that I was upset,"don't worry son, I promise next year we will get you a sword you will be old enough then, Ok" my father said trying to lift better my mood.

"OK father" I said with a smile knowing that when my father promise something he never goes back on that promise.

As we got to the fence of our farm father said with a smile "Home sweet home",we made it back at least a hour before nightfall so me and father decided to go around and make sure every thing around the farm was how we left it, It wasn't uncommon for some to try and rob a farm, last week someone rob a hole cow from the farm 5 miles down the road and didn't realised it was gone till three days later , When me and father found out we couldn't stop laughing how could they not have known they was missing a cow we was laughing so hard our ribs hurt but stop when mother gave us a look that if looks could hurt people we would be in a coma,then she said "its not nice laughing at the misfortune of others", and grounded me for two days which I think was unfair.

After checking all the animals thankfully none have been robbed it was past nightfall so we decided to have a early night.

( SCENE CHANGE ) [A/N Still flashback]

I wake with a fright when I hear the cattle screaming "Moooo!" There screams will wake the hole farm up I look out side and see its still dark out a few hours from sunrise, when I walk out the room I hear my mother scream "ahhhh" I rush over to see what has caused my mother to scream when I reach her by the door I look outside and what I see shocks me to my core, My father is laying dead on the ground with his throat rip out and beside him is a giant wolf with blood and flesh in its teeth, Acting quickly mother grabs me and shuts the door and locks it, She grabs my arm and drags me to the kitchen where she pushes the table out the way and moves the carpet where a secret door is hidden, She opens the door and pushes me in, Then she looks down at me and said "wait here I'll Loire it away don't come out till sunrise, when the coast is clear run to the farm down the road they will take you to your aunt and uncle Marcus and Nadia, I love you Perseus your father loves you don't ever forget that" mother said kissing my forehead "goodbye Perseus"mother said with tears in her eyes as she closed the hidden door and covered it with the carpet,"please don't go mother" I said cry as I heard her foot steps getting quieter as she ran out to lead the beast away.

I staid underneath the kitchen for hours scared that the beast would come for me, when I was sure that it was past sunrise I pushed open the hidden door and moved the carpet, When I ran outside what I saw made me vomit, All the live stock was dead pieces of flesh scattered all around the place, I looked around to see if I could find out which way mother went as I was looking around I saw footprints leading off into the woods, As I followed the footprints I prayed to the gods hoping that my mother is still alive, The footprints stopped half a mile from the farm I looked around trying to find my mother when I looked behind one of the Bush's I knew my prayers weren't answer my mother was laid dead coved in blood with a claw mark across her chest with a scared expression on her face, I cried seeing my mothers face coved in blood, I walked back to the farm and dragged the wagon back to my mothers body after managing to lift her onto the wagon I dragged it back to the farm over my fathers body When I saw my father laying there motionless I fell to my knees and cried unable to move or think, Yesterday we was happy and safe we was together now I'm alone never will I have my mothers cooking again or have my father try and teach me how to use a bow all because of some monster.  
Getting a grip of my self I lift my father onto the wagon, I then grab a shovel and start digging two graves side by side I spend all day digging the graves, After digging the graves I place both my parents in and fill the graves up, Then I went looking for a big rock to use as a tombstone after almost a hour I found a stone big enough to use after getting a hammer and chisel I wrote.

Here lays Jackson and Sabella

Loving parents The world won't be the same without them

After that I placed the tombstone over there graves and just stayed there for the rest of the night not caring about it being to cold or if the monster would come back all I cared about was having one more night with my family.

When I awoke the next morning I hoped it was a dream that maybe a monster never ruined my life but when I opened my eyes the only thing I could see was my parents tombstone, 'it wasn't a dream my parents really are gone' I thought as tears started falling from my face, All I could feel was sadness and helplessness, 'why didn't I do something I should have done something, Not hide while my family was slaughtered' I thought as the anger in me was rising,"WHY COULDN'T I SAVE THEM" I screamed to the air 'what am I going to do now, maybe I should just do what mother said and go to uncle Marcus and aunt Nadia ' I thought with tears in my eyes, when something glowing cort my eyes looking down at my right wrist where the bracelet I got yesterday was glowing the glowing was getting brighter and soon I had to look away it was so bright after a min or so the glowing stopped when I looked back at my bracelet what I saw shocked me,it was a bronze leaf shaped sword with some type of white crystal going down the center of the blade, "what the Hades" I said with shock as I looked at the bonze sword," 'where did this come from" wait that man who owned the bracelet said I would need it more then him did he know this was going to happen' I thought as I picked up the sword, it was well balanced not to heavy to use, Looking back at my parents graves I knew what I had to do I was going to go hunt that monster down and make sure it never hurt anyone ever again, so with that in mind I gave my parents grave one more look before gathering anything i mite need and started walking towards where I found my mothers body hoping to find a trail to follow.

I spent weeks going from town to town trying to find any clue to where the monster mite be but it seamed that it stayed away from big towns and went for farms instead I found 3 more farms left like mine and each time my anger for the monster raised, I trained with my sword every day for hours knowing that when I met the monster I would need to know how to use it, I found out a few days after leaving home that I could turn my sword back into a bracelet just by thinking it into one when it was becoming tiering carrying it ever where the bracelet looks different still made from bronze but doesn't look worn and there is a strange marking that looks like its made from the same white crystal in the center the marking looks like two wavy lines that loop one another and with just thinking for the sword it will become it again in a seconds notice, a week after finding out about my new swords magic I decided to stay away from towns and only go there to try and find out anything I could about the monster and live in the wild and hunt with my bow but soon realized that all the training my father gave me with my bow didn't do much difference I was still terrible with a bow so I decided to make a spear out of wood to try and hunt fish turns out I am pretty good with a spear.

For nearly 2 months I hunted the monster that killed my parents all across Greece getting leads but always being to late, 6 more farms was destroyed before I could get there to try and stop the monster my anger turned to rage making me train harder to get stronger and faster so I can finally kill the monster that ruined my life, it was luck that I found the monster I was hunting for food in the forest when I heard a roar that shuck the ground, I new it wasn't a normal animal so I ran as fast as I could towards the sound hoping that it was the monster I've bin hunting for months.

The closer I got to where the roar came from the more sure I was that it was the monster I have been hunting, trees where uprooted on the ground where massive wolf prints, after following the wolf prints I saw the monster that killed my family feasting on a gazelle , fear washed over me as I got a proper look at the monster it was at least 15 ft black and white fur, as I watched the monster eat I readied my sword and silently walked towards it hoping to sneak up and kill the beast with one blow but when it lifted its head from the belly of the gazelle it was eating it looked at me and spoke.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

(Still Perseus POV)

So here I was ready to kill the monster that killed my family when it spoke 'Ah your here I was wondering when you would show up I've bin waiting for hours' the monster said in my mind " you can speak" I said with shock, ' well i can't talk but i can speak in ur mind yes' it said in my mind with mild amusement, "so your not just some mindless monster" I said looking at the beast in front of me with shock, ' of course I'm not so mindless monster has a mindless monster ever killed a god before no has a mindless monster ever caused hundreds of immortals to fade no a mindless monster could never have done the things I have done' it said in a cold dimmer," THEN WHY DID YOU KILL ALL THOSE PEOPLE!" I shouted at him with pure rage thinking about how this thing killed and Ruined so many life's mine included.

'Because I was hunger, well that and it was fun I love it when they scream as I rip them apart bit by bit its like music to my ears' it said glee as I'd killing people was the best thing in the world to do, " what are you" I asked with disbelief thinking that nothing could be as evil as this monster, ' I am Fenrir the god eater and you are my next meal, I have known you have been following me for sometime now and just couldn't give up the chance for a challenge so instead of killing you right away I let you train your self so I could play with my food before eating it' it said before lunching at me with great speed.

I almost didn't react in time but before he reached me I jumped to my left just barely missing his long claws, I kept my eyes on the monster wait for a chance to strike a fatale blow, ' good reflexes I can see your training has done you well, but how long before you grow weak' it said with amusement, "trust me you will be dead before then" I said running toward him to deal a blow ' come on then little pup let's see what your made of ' Fenrir said as he ran to intercept me.

I ducked a claw aimed at my head and slashed at his shoulder before blocking another claw aimed at my legs, I jumped on his back and stabbed him in the shoulder, he roared trying to shake me of his back I tried holding on to my sword for as long as I could but knew that I didn't have long before I fell off so I grabbed my sword tighter and jumped off his back pulling my sword with me as I landed on the ground I rolled to try and gain some distance from Fenrir, when I looked at Fenrir he had a slight limp from the wound on his shoulder, ' how did you do that nothing can cut me, where did you get that sword pup' it said with anger and a small amount of feat, " come over and I'll tell ya" I said with sarcasm, 'YOU WILL DIE' Fenrir said with rage as he leapt at me, "bring it you flee bag!" I said running at him to take him down for good.

We sent many blows to one another before backing off, I had a few miner injury on my arms and on my right leg from a few lucky claw swings I knew that I couldn't keep this up for much longer, Fenrir wasn't fairing any better then me I managed to slice one of his eyes leaving him blind in that eye, I also managed to cut him in his underbelly leaving a deep wound that was bleeding badly coating his white fur red, "Rooar" the beast shouted as it ran at me with fury, I readied my self knowing this is my last chance to kill it ether he dies or I do, just as he jumps to bite my head of I run and slide under him slashing at the wound on his underbelly drawing more blood, when I'm back on my feet I look over to Fenrir and can see him trying to get up but his wounds are to great I walk towards him I raised my sword high in the air ready to finish this once and for all.

'How did this happen I defeated gods how could a mortal damage me so' it asked it self in fear as he watched me get closer to him knowing that he's life was about to end, as I walked towards Fenrir I thought of all the things I've done to get to this moment all the training I put in to make sure this one chance wasn't wasted," I've waited along time for this, say goodbye you bastered" I said bring my sword down on his head taking it clean off with one swing.

'Finally its over' I thought as I dropped to the ground exhausted with the battle over the adrenaline leaving me and darkness was over taking me, but before I fainted I saw three old lady's walking towards me then only darkness.

(The Fates POV)

The Fates was shocked first they come inspecting a roar they heard then they find Fenrir the god eater fighting some mortal boy who might be the very person we have been looking for the last thousand years that the worlds fate lies in his hands, when they realised who he was they were going try and save him from Fenrir when the unbelievable happened he killed the Fates was to shocked to move the monster who killed gods was defeated by a boy this just conformed what they believed this is the one there mother told them about.

"did that really just happen or is old age starting to get to me?" Clotho asked her sisters as they walked towards the boy,  
"Don't be silly your only just turned 3001 ur practically still a teenager" Atropos told her with amusement in her voice, "lets get back to the problem at hand shall we, what are we going to do about the boy?" Lachesis asked her sisters as she studied the boy they were walking towards, "I don't kno-" Atropos was silences when she and her sisters saw the boy drop to the ground and close his eyes, "shit is he dead" Clotho asked her sisters once they reached the seemingly dead boy, "no his still breathing luckily his wounds are miner" Atropos said to Clotho as she checked his pulse, "thank Chaos, now we need to heal him, if only Apollo was here he could have him up and going in no time" Lachesis commented as she watched the sleeping boy, "Apollo?,that's it!, I got a idea, let's go I'll explain on the way " Atropos said to her sisters as she grabbed the boys hand and flashed away, "she never could stranded still, I wonder if she's the reason demigods have ADHD?" Clotho commented as she and Lachesis followed there sister.

( On Olympus third Person POV)

On Olympus in the great throne room of the gods, The Olympians where arguing over what they should do about the monster that's been attacking farms all around Greece when they was momentarily blinded by a bright light when they could see again there before them were four figures three old lady's and a unconscious boy, "Olympians we need to talk" the fates said together as if the words came form one voice, the gods looked at each other worriedly knowing that when the fates wanna talk its bad news.

[A/N]  
And boom there's chapter one this is my first story so hate it love it let me know I'll put chapter two up as soon as I wright it but don't hold ur breath on that cause its going to be a while I'm trying something i don't think anyone's done with a mortal Percy fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I own this story and nothing else

This is a shout out to the two guests who bother to review last chapter thanks a lot for the kind words and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Previously on Champion Of Olympus

( On Olympus third Person POV)

On Olympus in the great throne room of the gods, The Olympians where arguing over what they should do about the monster that's been attacking farms all around Greece when they was momentarily blinded by a bright light when they could see again there before them were four figures three old lady's and a unconscious boy, "Olympians we need to talk" the fates said together as if the words came form one voice, the gods looked at each other worriedly knowing that when the fates wanna talk its bad news.

(Present time third person POV)

"How can we help you my lady's?" Zeus asked a little worried as all the Olympians bowed in respect and a small amount of fear knowing that when the fates wanna talk you better shut up and listen.

"Let's stop with the pleasantries Zeus, and get up all of you we don't demand others to bow before use like other beings we are here to talk about the monster that's been destroying farms and killing family's all around Greece," the fates said as one with emotionless faces, ' why do we do this again?' Ananke asked her sisters with her mind,' well because its fun why else sister' Clotho told her sister with amusement in her voice,'shut it you two and concentrate!, We don't Want then to think we are here to destroy them do you?" Lachesis asked her sisters with anger, 'no' they both said ' good now let's get started shall we' she asked her sisters who sent her mental nods through their mental connection.

"What do you know of this beast?" Athena asked with frustration, not likening not knowing something.

"Hold your tong wisdom goddess or your children will pay for it" the fates said looking at Athena as if tempting her to say another word.

" I'm sorry for my daughter she often gets ahead of her self when she can't figure something out, we beg your forgiveness" Zeus said desperately hoping to save his grandchildren from their mothers pride.

"Very well we will let it be this time, anyway as we were saying before we was rudely interrupted, we are here to talk about the monster that's been destroy farms and there family's for the last few months, and we are happy to tell you that it has been taken care of" the fates told the gods them.

"What?, how did you destroy it?,my hunt and I couldn't even find the beast let alone kill it " Artemis asked the fates with curiosity."Oh child it wasn't us who killed the beast it was him" the fates said pointing at the boy unconscious behind them shocking the gods. Artemis stared at the boy with disgust before look towards the fates and saying "Impossible there is no way a boy tracked and killed a monster I could not and survived."

"Yet he did and here he is, you should watch your pride moon goddess or it might soon be worse then your sisters" the fates stated silencing the goddess before she said something more foolish.

"Is he OK?" Hestia asked with a concerning look on her face and worry in her voice as she walked over to the unconscious boy, "ah yes thank you for reminding us of one of our reasons for coming here today , Apollo will you please heal the boy, his injuries are beyond our power to heal" the fates said turning as one to look at the sun god " yes I'll see what I can do" Apollo who quickly jumped to the task getting off his throne and shrinking down to mortal size before running over to the boy hoping that by healing him he might get in the fates favour and get his children a better future. "hmm this is strange?" Apollo stated after look to see what he could do about the boys injures, "what is strange Apollo" Hermes ask from his throne," the boys injures" Apollo replied before he was interrupted, " please tell me your not saying you can't heal him?" Demeter ask with worry knowing the fates will be unhappy if the boy can't be heal and trust me a unhappy fates is a dangerous fates, " no that's the thing there is nothing to heal from what I can tell he should be find there is not wounds no scars nothing" Apollo said leaving the rest of the gods speechless.

" how is that possible all that blood but no wounds?" Asked Hera staring at the boy with shock, " I dunno,I've never seen anything like this before its like his body fixed it self " Apollo was silenced when the boys body started sezing and blood started coming out of his mouth his eyes and even his ears, "what's happing?" Poseidon ask stating at the boys face that was coved in his own blood, " I don't know, I've never seen anything like this before" Apollo replied as he tried using his healing powers to try and stop the blood before the boy ether A bleeds to death or B drowns in his own blood, "what could have caused this?" Hephaestus asked but no one replied because no one had a answer for his question the only question going in the gods minds now is will the boy live or die.

(A few minutes ago Perseus POV)

When I opened my eyes all I could see is darkness that's it no light only endless darkness "how did I get here?, infact where is here anyway,last thing I remember is fighting something?, yes fighting the monster that killed my parents and so many others, Fenrir the god eater it called him self whatever that means" I said trying to clear my head" thinking harder I remembered the fight how we both injured one another me with my sword him with his claws then in a last ditch effort we ran towards one another for a final show down I was lucky enough to slide under the monster and strike it with a deadly blow before I finally finished it off for good then I blacked out, 'so what now? is this the underworld am I dead ' I thought looking my self for any injures after finding none I decided to look around trying to feel around for anything in the darkness.

"Hahahaha no this isn't the underworld pup" a familiar voice coming from behind me said, turning around I saw a bright light closing my eyes I waited for the light to fade I shouted "who's there?" " come now pup don't tell me you already forgot me after all the fun we had" the voice said confused I opened my eyes it was blurry for a moment but when my sight cleared I was shocked to see staring at me was the monster that ruined my life, "how are you alive I killed you, even you couldn't survive what I did to you and how can you even talk now with your mouth?" I demanded, the monster let out a wolfish laugh that was more like a wolf growl,"well pup for you first question, I'm not this is in your head I'm dead you did kill me made me fade to at that, and for your seconded question kinda simple I'm in your head so I can speak to you how ever I want" Fenrir said in a tone as if talking talking to a child," few so your not real almost had a heart attack there" I said wiping the sweat of my forehead, " hahaha silly pup who ever said I wasn't real" Fenrir said before jumping at me and quickly biting deep into my left ankle thinking fast I reared back my right leg and kicked him off of me, "there a little parting gift pup" Fenrir said with a wolfish grin on his face showing his large canine teeth, "ahhh what did you do to me you mongrel!?" I demanded feeling something spread all over my insides, "why I gave you a gift not many mortals have ever got I made you immortal" Fenrir said the smile never leaving his face, "what?" I said fear rushing into my heart with what ever was in Fenrir bite, "why would you do that I killed you made you fade?" I asked him with confusion, " the reason I did it is because for some this gift would be just that but for you it will be a curse, you see there is laws that prevent immortal beings from doing certain things like seeing the dead for example" Fenrir said mockingly, 'oh gods no' I though with a look of dread on my face, I can't see them my one chance taken away forever by the same monster that took my parents,' " from the look of dread on your face I'm going to guess you figured it out" Fenrir said with amusement in his voice, " you dirty piece of shit" I shouted at him before running to kill him again if I could but no matter how fast I ran I could never get close to him, "looks like my time is up do say hello to your family for me oh wait I forgot hahaha" Fenrir said as he started to disappear, " you should try and in joy life pup cause your in for a long one hahaha" Fenrir laughter rang out all around me as he finally vanished hopefully for good this time.

The feeling running through my body went to my feet where it started to move up my body, i dropped to the ground in pain when the feeling left my toes and went to my legs I felt something wet drop on my face I looked down and saw blood I touched my nose and it was bleeding the closer the feeling got to my head the more blood would come out first my nose then my eyes my mouth and ears the pain was increase rapidly but worst was with the blood running down my nose and out my mouth I couldn't breadth, soon I couldn't keep awake and fell unconscious.

(Olympus Present Time Perseus POV)

As I regain consciousness I felt different,I felt healthier then I ever been stronger then I could ever hope to be it was at that moment I knew that what Fenrir said to me was true that I'm immortal.

Opening my eyes I realised right away I wasn't in the forest but in a bed looking around all I could see is gold, gold walls gold floors everything was gold even my cloths was gold " I wonder who dressed me?" I asked my self,"That would be my nephew" a voice said, "who said that?" I asked jumping out of bed to look around for the owner of the voice but I couldn't see anyone , "don't be frightened child" the voice said again this time from behind me thinking fast I turn around to see who it is and what I see shocks me.

"This isn't possible" I stated looking at the girl in front of me, " anything is possible Perseus" the girl told me with a smile on her face, I was to stunned to move as I looked over the girl in front of me she looked at least eight years old with mousy brown hair and a simple brown dress, and she wore a scarf over her head I also noticed that she had warm and cozy red eyes, "who are you?" I asked confused looking at the child who's eyes show knowledge far beyond what a eight year old should know, "hello Perseus, my name is Hestia" the little girl replied, " hes hestia as in the goddess of the hearth?" I stuttered out suddenly frightened of the little girl in front of me, looking at me with amusement she replied "yes that's me."

Getting over my shock at seeing the goddess in front of me I stare at her curiously before asking " not that I mind but what does a Olympian goddess want with someone like me?" She smiles at me and replies " well to help of course" shocked from the answer I could only reply with a simple "thank you my lady" before going over to sit down on the bed the pain from my fight with Fenrir gone but I am still to weak to move much, " please call me Hestia, and don't worry you are safe within these walls nothing will harm you while your recovering I swear it on the river Styx" she told me with a smile thunder could be heard after she made her vow, " thank you lady hestia I am indebted to you for saving my life, I will repay that debt one day" I told her, hestia shuck her head in disagreement, "it was not I who saved you child you owe me nothing" hestia said before snapping her fingers making a wooden chair appear before sitting on it, " then how did i get here?" I asked her as I watched her fix her self in her chair she made it a bit to big for her current form, "that Perseus is a good question but one I can not answer for I promised on the Styx not to tell you" she sadly replies, "what!?" I ask confused as to why I can't thank my rescuer, "I'm sorry Perseus I wish I could tell you but I can't all I can say is you will fined out soon enough" I stare into her eyes and see nothing telling me she is lying sighing in defeat I let the matter drop.

For the next few minutes I didn't say anything thinking what I should ask the goddess in front of me when suddenly a groaning sound comes from my belly ,"looks like someone's Hungry" hestia says with a small chuckle, blushing red I think about the last time I eat, " what would you like Perseus?" She asks me a few minutes later still laughing a little at what happened, " anything my lady I could eat a horse" I told her, " well give me a second" she says before clapping her hands together making roasted ham appear in her hands, "here you go Perseus one roasted horse just like you asked for" she says as she hands me the food, " I was joking about the horse Hestia" I told her starring Down at the food, "so was I its lamb,do you really think I would give you horse meat" she said with amusement, " no sorry lady Hestia" i told her after taking a bite of the ham, "good keep telling your self that" she said with a wink, I stare at her for a moment before going back to eating not caring what animal it was cause it was one of the greatest meals I have ever tasted, after finishing my ham i felt pretty tired I looked over at where hestia was but saw nothing but a note on the seat she was sitting on, walking over to the seat I pick up the letter.

Sorry Perseus but I had to leave, go get some more sleep I'll be back tomorrow Hestia, after reading the letter I realised just how tired I really was, I walk back over to the bed I fall asleep before I even hit the pillow.

" Perseus wake up" I heard awaking from a nightmare I was having my face covered in sweat tears falling from my eyes as I remember the nightmare the same one over and over again, me standing in front of my parents graves wishing they where with me when suddenly hands start coming out of the ground pulling its self up then a pair of heads the head of my parents there skin as white as snow and there eyes lifeless and grey they turn towards me looking at me with pained faces, "you should have saved us didn't you love us?" My mothers lifeless body asked starring at me with disappointment, "of course I love you mother but I was afraid I didn't want to die so I did as you asked and waited I waited for hours before getting out from under the table" I said crying as I spoke, " and here I thought I was raising a warrior, your nothing but a coward!" My fathers corpse shouted looking at me with discuss and hate, "I am a warrior I avenged you I killed the thing that killed you that took you away from me I am not a coward!" I shouted falling to my knees with my hands over my ears trying to block there voices out.

"Perseus are you ok?" Hestia asked with concern seeing the hurt look on his face, "ah yes I'm fine thanks just didn't sleep well last night" I told her giving her my best fake smile the nightmare still fresh in my mind, " oh dear I was hoping Morpheus would give you a good nights sleep so you could be ready for today" steering at her with confusion I ask" why what's happing today?" she look at me with concern in her flaming eyes and said " the gods have called a meeting and your presents is requested"

(TIME SKIP)

The first thing that came to mind when I saw the throne room of the gods was they where show offs, each throne was specialised to each god, from just looking at a throne you would know who was who, looking to my left i noticed there was a throne with leather that looked like skin coving it just looking at it made me feel like I was going to vomit my guesses its Ares throne l tore my eyes away from Ares throne and looked to my right were I say a throne with pictures of the ocean boats and people drowning at sea there was even a throne made of fire I guess Hephaestus likes to keep warm, twelve thrones in all five to the right five to the left and two in the centre.

"Perseus" I heard Hestia whisper in my ear taking my eyes away from the giant room and realised all eyes were on me steering up to the giant immortals in front of me thinking fast I said the first thing that came to mind,"ah nice place you got here bit big tho " I asked getting irritated looks from everyone in the room except for two gods who looked like they where trying hard not to laugh, "I like this kid" said an extremely handsome god being as tall and muscular and bronzed with long golden hair and eyes that shone like the sun, His radiance was enhanced by his wearing a Greek robe of gold, and a beautiful golden bow and a quiver of magical arrows by his side. "Silence Apollo before I throw you off of Olympus again!" A very tall, imposing, and very muscular god , with long black shoulder length hair with a gray-and black neatly trimmed beard wearing white Greek robes. He has brilliant electrically blue eyes shouted with anger and annoyance. "Yes father" the god now named as Apollo said quickly looking anywhere but he's father Zeus who was sending him a look that would make a hardened warrior shit him self.

"Anyway, shall we get back to the matter at hand" a beautiful grey eyed woman with long black hair in an elegant white dress asked the gods and goddesses around her before looking down at me with her grey eyes looking at me as if I was a puzzles she had to figure out, " ah, yes, thank you Athena let's get down to business" Zeus said as all eyes in the room turned to look at me, on the outside I kept a emotionless face but on the in side I was freaking out wondering why I was brought here what they wanted from me and when would they stop with the creepy steering.

"Perseus Son of Jackson step forward" said Zeus, I walked forward terrified of the power I could feel emanating from the immortals in front of me, stepping in front of Zeus I did a slit bow before looking up to him waiting for him to get to the reason why I'm here," Perseus I am assuming you are wondering why you are here on Olympus" Zeus asked steering down at me,

"Yes lord Zeus" I said looking around trying not to think of how weird it was with all of them steering, " To say good job killing the monster?" I joked earning a few laughs from a few gods around the room," well yes. But that's not the only reason why your here Perseus" Athena said with amusement, " you are here Perseus to show us how you killed the beast and why" Zeus said " ah how am I going to show you lord Zeus ?" I asked steering at him with confusion, " easily Perseus we will look in you mind and see what happened" Zeus said before steering at one of the gods to his left " Dionysus come forth" Zeus said to the god now known as Dionysus, getting out off his throne Dionysus walked over besides me giving me a good look at him he had long black hair tied behind his head purple eyes which I thought was creepy but stunning at the same time he was wearing a Greek tiger skin robes, standing in front of me he smiled, "now Perseus for this to work properly I need your permission to enter you mind and don't worry about me seeing all your thoughts I swear on the Styx I will only look at the thoughts involving the monster ok" Dionysus said giving me a comforting smile," ok lord Dionysus I give you permission to enter my mind" I said thankful that I wouldn't have to worry about telling the story my self knowing I wouldn't be able to " alright here we go" he said putting his hand on my head, after a few seconds he's hand glowed purple then the glow transfered to my head a minutes or to later he pulled his glowing hand back but as he did the purple glow surrounding my head went with him when it left my head it went to the center of his hand turning in to a small purple ball, " ok then let's see what happened" Dionysus said before throwing the purple ball in the air when it stopped floating at the center of the throne room a few seconds later the purple ball started expanding out in for different directions after a few seconds the ball that was floating in the air was replaced with a floating transparent glass square with purple light on each corner of the square that was big enough to cover half of the center of the throne room.

When nothing happened the first five minutes I got broad and started dowsing off when suddenly the square came to life and what I saw almost made me cry out in pain and happiness I rubbed my eyes to make sure what I was seeing was real I looked at the screen and saw my mothers face smiling as she sang a song to me before kissing me goodnight and went to bed and the memory me closed his eyes its then I realised what I was seeing was the night before they died before the monster killed them I couldn't bear watching that again looking around I saw Hestia smile at me and pat the seat next to her she somehow knew I wouldn't wanna watch my memory's walking over to her I looked around a saw that all the gods and goddess was shocked as they continued steering at my memory's looking at the floating square I saw that the memory had fast forward to the next day to when my mother closed the hidden door under the kitchen table not able to look any longer already knowing what happens I turned and walked over to Hestia sitting down I gave her a weak smile and we talk waiting for the council to finish watching the memory. As I was listening to Hestia tell me about what the hearth was for I looked around at the faces of the gods and goddesses most looked shocked or impressed but mostly they all looked disgusted at what they was seeing turning to the screen I saw my memory self steering down at my feet at five body's piled together covered in blood two girls a boy and there parents laying over them, bending down to move them to a cleaner spot to bury them memory me was shocked to see the boy who looked maybe five was still alive but barely thinking fast memory me drag him out from underneath the rest of his family once moved away from the body's my past self tried to see if there was anything he could do" please don't die" I asked the boy worried I mite not be able to do anything for him " I'm scared its so dark I can't see anything" the boy said with a faraway voice and blank expression, "what's your name?" He asked the boy with tears in his eyes knowing the boys wounds badly infected and turning green," Acacias" the boy said weakly,

"Acacias, that's a great name my name is Perseus I need you to concentrate on my voice ok everything's going to be alright I'm going to get you fixed up" my memory self said to the boy trying to stop the bleeding and failing,"I see them" Acacias whispered his voice growing weaker every min,

"Who do you see Acacias?" I asked him

"My momma and papa there waiting for me,they want me to come to them" his voice barely a whisper now memory me had to move closer to his ear to hear him, "go to them Acacias go and be free from this cruel world I pray that you and your family souls go to Elysium" memory me whisper as Acacias closed his eyes and took one final breath.

I turned away from the floating glass anger swelling up inside me wishing I could kill that beast all over again only this time slower more painfully, "anger won't bring you peace Perseus it will only bring more pain" Hestia said beside me talking me out of my thoughts, " all I have left is anger lady Hestia it is what has kept me alive all this time" I whisper back to her never making eye contact, 'I hope in the future you see that your anger isn't what kept you alive young Perseus but your will.'

After that little chat with Hestia I blanked everything around me out and just stared into the hearth deluding my self by wishing that if I stared long enough that maybe I could have my family back but knowing that it will never happen thanks to Fenrir I will never see my family again.

"Perseus!" Someone shouted at me taking my mind off my family, looking around the throne room I saw all the gods and goddess staring at me the floating square showing my memory's gone and by the look at Zeus's red face I can tell he was the shouting my name," ah yes lord Zeus" I said not knowing what to say to Zeus as he looks as if he was trying to kill me by looking at me and with him being a god I wouldn't be surprised if he could do that, "ignored me again mortal and you and my bolt will have a very stunning relationship" he said smirking at my shocked look thinking he has intermediate me but couldn't be further from the truth all I could think is the words he used mortal, they didn't know that I am a immortal now what should I do tell them maybe they can turn me back to a mortal, "ahem lord Zeus sorry to interrupted but I'm not a mortal I'm a immortal" as soon as the words left my mouth the throne room was in a uproar,

"Silence!" Zeus shouted throwing his master bolt everyone quieted father that,

"Athena explain now! Zeus demand staring at me with anger and a bit of curiosity , " I don't know?, we saw his memory's he wasn't blessed by any god or goddess and he didn't go to the garden of Hesperides, I just don't understand it?" Athena said hatred and shock in her voice, "how about instead of trying to Thinking of the hardest way it could have happened and instead just ask the boy" a voice said looking around I saw a goddess looking in to a hand held mirror who's appearance keeps changing one moment she's a blond next moment she's brunette,

"That's actually not a bad idea Aphrodite" Athena said wide eyed that Aphrodite actually thought of something useful for once,"hey don't sound so surprised just cause I look beautiful doesn't mean I don't have a brain!" Aphrodite said not even looking up from her mirror, "ahm anyway yes good idea Aphrodite, so Perseus do you know how this happened?" Athena asked hoping to move the meeting along, "it was Fenrir he came to me in my dream, he turned me immortal" I told her hoping that as the goddess of wisdom she could help me get rid of this curse, "why would he do that you made him fade?" Poseidon asked leaning back on his throne,

"That's what I said he said said that the reason he did it is because for some this would be gift but for me it will be a curse"I answered the god, "and why would immortality be curse for you when every mortal in Greece would kill for it?" Zeus half asked half demanded, " oh for the love of Olympus am I the only one who watched the memory vision of what happened to him he lost his parents very violently I might add to a monster who he killed and was giving immortality as a curse its simple he killed the monster so the monster took what he loved most for a second time, because what is the number one rule of the ancient laws?" Aphrodite asked looking away from her mirror and staring at the rest of the gods and goddesses wait for one of them to answer in her opinion a simple question after waiting five minutes and still only confused looks staring at her Aphrodite sighed before stating "an immortal is not allowed to interfere with a mortals afterlife unless they had godly blood or are apart of your domain,{aka Hades}" Aphrodite said smugly proud she was the only one who figured it out, "I still don't understand?" Apollo said looking more confused than before "you idiotic moron, don't you see now that his immortal he won't be able to see his loved ones ever again that's why the monster gave him immortality, I swear sometimes I can't believe you're my twin" Artemis said scolding her brother for being so stupid, "Artemis leave your brother alone, anyway now that we know why you are immortal we need figure out what to do with you?" Zeus said pretending to pondering what he should do he needs to follow the fates plan.

(Olympus hours ago )

"He's stabilising he should wake up in a few hours, I'll put him in one of medical rooms in my palace and monitor him ," Apollo said looking away from the now steady sleeping boy."what happened to him to cause his body to do that was there internal bleeding in his head?" Athena ask still shocked from the horrific site she just saw."no as I said before his body is completely healed I have no idea what happened in all my life as the god of medicine I have never seen anything like this before from the amount of blood he throw up I'm surprised he isn't dead from blood lose" Apollo stated before placing his hand on the Perseus body before flashing away to his temple."well seeing as the boy will be fine after a little rest is there anything else you need?" Zeus asked the fates hoping for them to leave before someone else said something to anger them.

' is there anything else we need from them sisters?'Ananke ask her sisters through there mind connection, 'no nothing I can think of anything else, so sisters how should we scare them before we leave,?'Clotho ask her the other fates in a happy tone exited about messing with the Olympians, ' actually I have an idea about making sure the boy doesn't destroy us all, follow my lead ' Lachesis told her sisters.

"Yes Zeus there is something we need, but before that we shall wait for Apollo to return" the fates told Zeus, " of course" Zeus replied, the occupants of the throne room wait in awkward silence for Apollo to return but luckily he returned only minutes later, "so what I miss?" Apollo ask his fellow gods, " nothing much just that the fates have one more thing they need us to do for them but wouldn't tell us what till u showed up " Hermes told his brother, " cool so I didn't miss the good stuff

" Apollo said jokingly as he sat on his throne.

" yes yes you didn't miss anything now shut up and listen" Artemis said tired of her brothers antics, "buzz kill" whispered Apollo,

"any ways my lady's what else can we do for you?" Zeus asked the fates, " what we need is for you to train the boy his journey is a long and dangerous one and he will need to be ready for everything that comes his why that's why we want you to put him through the champion trials " the fates told the gods, " what surely you can't be serious the trials have never been tried before even if we did try them no mortal could survive them never mind complete them," spoke Athena shock and disbelief all over her face, " when he has awakened search his mind you will see that he is worthy enough to complete the trials, now we are leaving him in your care but know this this boy will do remarkable things and if you let him he will help heal this family, oh Yes before we go we will need you to swear on the Styx that none Of you will tell him we brought him here we don't want him knowing until his ready" spoke the fates, after waiting for the gods to swear the oath then teleported away back to watch over fate hoping that they made the right decision.

With the fates gone the throne room was silent each God and goddesses pondering what just happened and what to do next "so what should we do about the boy"Hephaestus ask his fellow counsel, " we shall do as the fates ask and wait, after we see what happened with Fenrir, then we will decide if he is worthy enough to complete the champion trials" Zeus started to the counsel.

(Present Time Olympus)

Zeus having decided that Perseus was worthy enough too do the trials, him being immortal was a lucky brake he should be able to survive the strain from the trials, but it needed to be voted unanimously so Zeus reach out with his mind too Put it too a vote, ' Olympians hear me, I have decided that Perseus is worthy enough for the trials, so we shall have a vote, all in favor say yes ' all the gods and goddesses pondered for a of what could happen if this backfires , but seeing the positive side out ways the negative side they all said yes. After getting a yes from each God and goddesses Zeus look down at the newly immortal Perseus and said " Perseus we have decided that seeing as you are a new immortal you will need training and a new purpose that is you shall partake in the champion trials of Olympus where you shall do a task for each Olympian, but don't worry before each trial you shall receive training from the Olympian who's trial you will participate in, pass all trials and we shall know you are not going to be a danger to Greece and shall be let go, fail and we will send you to the pit."

Perseus was shocked, he looked around the room at each God and goddesses hoping this was some kind of joke, " wait can't you just turn me back to normal?" Perseus asked Athena hoping it was possible. " I'm sorry Perseus but that isn't possible your immortality was giving to you by Fenrir, a God from a different pantheon there's nothing we can do" Athena sadly replied, Perseus hopes of getting back to normal shattered after that, so instead of drowning him self in dread he decided to try and move on and turn this curse that mongrel gave him into a gift, taking a deep breath Perseus looked up at Zeus and asked, " so who's trial am I doing first?,

And there we go chapter 2 Ino it took forever to make but I did warn you that it would take a while before it came out Any way let me know what you think love it hate it let me know in the reviews constructive criticism will be appreciated and I'll try and get the next chapter out soon until then peace out bitch's


End file.
